Question Love
by Kitt SilverWolf
Summary: First real Death Note story. Plz be nice. R&R. A small tribute to my fav unfortunetly non-exsistent pairing. Suggestions for new chapters are welcome, or questions, pm me. Safely rated for potential future scenes. Set in AU. CH 2 UP!
1. Prolouge

**If only I weren't so scared...If only I knew that you cared.  
I wouldn't be so alone anymore.  
My thoughts want to hold you, like my arms.  
My mind wants to caress yours, like my lips...But I can't, I am cold, sad, lost and indifferent.  
I know I should speak out, but the words disappear.  
Just like magic, they come and go...**

**But I don't want you to know how I came to be this way.  
It hurts, but I think about it everyday.  
The fights, the hate, the abuse I took it.  
How they told me it was for my own good, and expected me to believe it...I'll never know.  
Maybe that's why I'm so cold.  
Maybe that's why I'm scared...who knows.  
Yet with one word, a look, a hug.  
You warmed me to life.  
You brought me to the world I wanted and held the door open.  
You defended me and took me by the hand.  
You led me into this world where I now stand.  
But you aren't here anymore.  
Where did you go?  
Why did you leave me here alone?  
Couldn't you see that I want you, and no one else?**

**Did I drive you away, to some place far from here?**

**So many questions for love to answer, so little time to gain the truth.**

**Author's Note: A poem I wrote after a breakup with a b/f. I sat down and started flipping through random googled imagery. This is also how I came across DN. I saw a fanart (though I didn't relieze it at the time) of a broken hearted Misa standing over L's grave with a beautiful boquet of both red and black roses. I had to write something for it. so this came out**


	2. Chapter 1

Something penetrated into the darkness of Ryuzaaki's sleep pattern. It was a voice. High. There was only one person he knew like-OOMPH!! All the air was promptly knocked out of his lungs as a small, but still decently sized force landed on him. He opened his eyes, first one, then the other. To see Miss Amane sitting on him. Her hair out of it's usual pigtails, and in a nice braid for once.

He had to feign annoyance with her. Not because he didn't usually feel anything. But because she was so damned cutethe way she was looking at him now. Bright eyed and happy. "Ryuzaaki-kun! Come on! We're gonna be late!"He almost groaned, "Misa-kun, has occurred to you that I might be able to grant you what you want…if you **weren't **sitting on me?" She looked down. "Oh yeah…sorry Misa forgot." She politely climbed down from his lap, and stood looking at the ground digging one toe into the carpeted floor.

"Um, I will be needing some privacy so that I can get dressed…unless you intend to help me." Ryuzaaki wasn't one to make such implications usually, but he liked to see her reactions. He watched as her entire face went redder than her spaghetti strap shirt. "Ryuzaaki…you…PERVERT!!" She the flung a pillow from a nearby chair at him and stormed out, slamming the door. _'That went well.' _he smiled and headed for the shower. There he cleaned up and washed out the thick mane of raven black hair that most saw as untidy, therefor unclean. Not so, he cleaned and groomed himself at least twice daily. Once upon waking and once before falling asleep. It was while he was getting out, that he heard the footsteps by the door. Frantically his hand scrambled for the towel. Only to just reach it as the door was almost literally ripped open. He froze in both senses as the air was quiet cold against his bare skin. And then, someone stumbled into the bathroom kocking himand themselves successfully back into the still full tub. SPLAAAASH!! Ryuzaaki, reached a hand up an started to brush his hair out of his face.

Author's Notes

Sorry this is so short. My first attempt to write something other than a one shot, and my first DN fic. PLZ be nice, R&R ttyl!

Peace, Love and Doughnuts!

catch u l8r


	3. Chapter 2

"Raito-kun…?" Ryuzaaki gently pushed the startled, soaked teen off of him. "Do you mind explaining why you came flying through the door only to land on me?" Raito was obviously embarrassed, his face a bright, pinkish red. "We-well…Misa said you were taking a lot of time to get dressed and we're already late…" Ryuzaaki smiled, despite the growing annoyance. "Raito…" Ryuzaaki drawled out in his usual bored tone. "I hoped it has occurred to you, I was rudely awoken from my sleep by Miss Amane. Then I had to shoe her out of my room, so I could get ready. I had not had my bath. I don't even go downstairs to HQ without a bath. Much less outside the building." At this Ryuzaaki paused and took in the small shocked look on Raito's face. "What? You can't honestly expect me to believe that you think I don't bathe. You don't think that do you Raito-kun?" Ryuzaaki grinned, he had again caught the young man off guard.

After his bath Ryuzaaki joined the others downstairs. "Sorry everyone, I had a bit off trouble getting started this morning." Ryuzaaki practically glared daggers at Misa from under his fringe of raven hair. She looked as is as he'd slapped her. Her eyes were near to tears, and she suddenly turned and bolted out of the room. "Ryuzaaki!" Raito crossed the room in a matter of three or four strides. "What'd you do that for?" His arm came to rest on the other man's shoulder, and gripped down hard. "Raito…has it ever come to mind that I might not have meant for her to run crying from the room. But her 'methods' for waking people should seriously be re structured. She decided it would be a good idea to jump on me first thing this morning. Considering the fact that I don't weigh much more than her…It would be like having poor Matsuda there trip and fall onto you. Not the most comfortable thing in the world I can assure you. Now let me see if I can retrieve Miss Amane, then maybe I can figure out what it is we're late for. Since none of you seem to want to tell me. " Ryuzaaki crossed the room, the others watching as he picked a handful of his favorite chocolate Panda candies out of a nearby dish. "I will be back soon. With her."

"Misa-Misa always doing something wrong. Why. And why is it always around him?" The young model sat by herself under the cover of a sakura tree. She shivered a little as a light breeze ruffled her hair and the tree branches above her. Some of the petals fell, surrounding her in a pink white rain. She loved this time of year. All the trees were so beautiful. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her. "Well look what I've found. I could have sworn I nearly killed you in there." Misa jumped. "Oh!" She stood quickly facing him and grinning. "Sorry about that. It's just that I can never seem to get anything right around you. Misa-Misa's just trying to be helpful. But all she does is mess up around Ryuzaaki-san" He felt a smile tug at his mouth, but he withheld as much of it as he could. "It's ok. But, next time…just let Watari get me up. He's very good at his job. And people's feelings don't get hurt. Now I promised the others I wouldn't return, unless I had you with me. So let's head back in. Besides you look like your freezing."

"Here they are." Matsuda poked his head back into the door, and walked back to the others. "Ok everyone, let's make sure we all are in our spots." Sochiro smiled. The others went to their desks. They all began working on the laptops before them as Watari brought tea and coffee in, as well as the papers needed for the day. He grinned when he reached Sochiro's desk. "Thank you." he whispered, placing a cup of coffee on the desk. "Oh come now, Watari. Raito, myself and the others have come to see you and Ryuzaaki as family. This is the least we could do."

Ryuzaaki and Misa walked back inside and went to opposite sides of the room. Misa sat in a chair reading a magazine. Ryuzaaki sat at and started tapping relentlessly away at his keyboard. "Raito, is Misa always so worried about what others think? I mean on a personal level. I know she's worried in a professional sense, with her being a model/actress." "I'm not sure, why'd you ask Ryuzaaki-kun?" Raito turned and faced Ryuzaaki slightly. "oh nothing really, she just seems to be stressed when it comes down to the idea that someone might not like her. She's so concerned with making sure everyone likes her that she hiding her true feelings from everyone. You seem to be the only one who can get through to her on a personal level. I'm just asking that you get her to relax a little. I can't think with her being so worried that I might not be able to stand her."


End file.
